A Moment of Weakness
by ReQuiEM40
Summary: Charming veut des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé à l'écurie entre Daniel et Regina... Leur entrevue va prendre une tournure inattendue. Reprend après les évènements du 2x05 "The Doctor"
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteurs : _**

**_-Partie 1 : Requiem_**

**_-Partie 2 : ludmilla u/1902251/ludmilla_**

**_-Partie 3 : Requiem_**

**_Pour tous ceux qui regardent la diffusion américaine, ne lisez pas cette fic en pensant aux derniers évènements... PLACEZ-VOUS DANS L'OPTIQUE DES PERSONNAGES APRÈS LE 2x05 "The Doctor" ;-)_**

**~ A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS ~**

Cela faisait environ deux minutes que David Nolan était planté sur le perron de l'imposante villa de l'ancien Maire de la ville. Il hésitait fortement à appuyer sur la sonnette car si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il ne serait certainement pas là en ce moment même. D'ailleurs s'il pouvait ''éviter'' toute rencontre avec son ennemie jurée, il ne s'en porterait que mieux.

A vrai dire, ce matin même, avant de partir à l'école, Henry lui avait demandé timidement d'aller vérifier que sa mère n'était pas blessée après l'altercation à l'écurie s'ajoute à cela que David était un grand professionnel et comptait honorer dignement l'étoile de shérif que sa fille avait laissée derrière elle avant de disparaître dans ce trou noir sans fin il se devait donc de venir demander des explications et vérifier que la ville et ses habitants ne risquaient plus rien. C'était son devoir. Mais lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire : il avait plié face à la requête de Regina le suppliant de la laisser parler à son fiancé. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il avait cédé au caprice de cette femme qui ne lui attirait que des problèmes... Sans doute son regard si désemparé à ce moment-là l'avait-il ébranlé ?

Le Prince secoua la tête et soupira avant d'enfin se décider à appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette. Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine d'un air déterminé attendant patiemment que la Reine vienne lui ouvrir. Après quelques secondes, il entendit le bruit d'une serrure qu'on déverrouille et la porte s'entrouvrit doucement...

Charming pencha légèrement la tête sur la droite pour inspecter l'intérieur et discerna la silhouette de Regina qui se tenait un peu en retrait dans la pénombre... Il fronça les sourcils et décroisa aussitôt les bras pour se mettre en position de défense... On ne sait jamais, une boule de feu pourrait surgir de nulle part pensait-il ! La porte à demi-ouverte, il remarqua que les volets étaient fermés au fond de la salle à manger et les lumières éteintes, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère encore plus pesante.

La jeune femme s'avança légèrement dans l'encadrure de la porte, sous la lumière du jour et apposa un coin du front contre le chambranle de bois...

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez David ? » soupira-t-elle.

« Je... » il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il réalisa la tenue qu'elle portait... Elle était pieds nus, seulement vêtue d'un peignoir en satin noir avec quelques coutures couleur or au bout des manches. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides d'une douche très récente et certaines mèches un peu rebelles venaient se promener devant ses yeux noirs légèrement maquillés. Il se sentit rougir légèrement car il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir dans une tenue décontractée. C'était même la première fois. De plus, il avait gardé certaines valeurs nobles et il pensait sans doute que c'était inconvenant pour un Prince de voir une Reine non apprêtée. Il déglutit et reprit sa contenance « Je... J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque je vous ai laissé en tête à tête avec votre fiancé hier à l'étable ! » lança-t-il d'une traite pour imposer d'entrée une certaine domination.

La Reine souffla d'un air agacé. « Ce ne sont pas vos oignons cher... Prince Charming ! » rétorqua-t-elle en lui lançant son regard noir habituel.

Il ne se laissa pas intimider et répliqua aussitôt « En fait, c'est totalement mes ''oignons'' ma chère car, en tant que Shérif, j'essaye de garder cette ville sécurisée voyez-vous et votre ami représente un très grand danger, surtout lorsqu'on voit ce qu'il a fait à Whale ! »

Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur « Oh c'est vrai, c'est vous qui arborez la belle étoile maintenant ! » puis elle soupira à nouveau et détourna le regard vers le sol en décollant son front du chambranle « écoutez, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre en ce qui concerne... » son regard s'embua soudain et sa voix trembla « … Daniel.»

« Vous avez... »

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ! » le coupa-t-elle en le défiant à nouveau du regard. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser mais j'ai quelques litres de scotch qui m'attendent ! » David leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à faire un demi-tour sur lui-même bien décidé à la laisser dans son désarroi, quand soudain quelque chose attira son attention. Regina, elle, fit un pas en arrière et attrapa la poignée, elle allait refermer la porte quand Charming vint brusquement caler son pied contre pour l'empêcher de la fermer.

« Hey ! » protesta-t-elle alors qu'il poussait la porte et s'introduisait dans la demeure. « Je ne vous ai pas invité à... » commença-t-elle en reculant pour garder le Prince à distance.

« Qu'est-ce que... C'est du sang ?! » demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le bras droit de Regina. Elle fit encore un pas en arrière sous l'assaut intrusif de Charming.

« Ce n'est rien ! » répondit-elle avec assurance.

Mais le Prince était têtu et s'approcha à nouveau de la Reine pour lui saisir le bras et faire glisser sa manche vers le haut. Ce qui révéla un grand bandage tâché de sang qui lui recouvrait tout l'avant-bras. « Mais vous êtes blessée ! » nota-t-il, surpris, alors qu'il continuait d'envahir l'espace de sécurité de Regina. Il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pour lui, c'était instinctif d'aider une personne blessée.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Charming et recula contre le mur qui supportait la cage d'escaliers. Elle détestait qu'on envahisse son espace vital sans y avoir été invité. Cela lui faisait perdre le contrôle et l'ascendant sur son interlocuteur. « Ce n'est rien je vous dis ! » aboya-t-elle. « C'est juste une égratignure. » affirma-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

« Une égratignure ?! » protesta-t-il en levant les mains en signe de non agressivité « ça me semble plus sérieux qu'une simple égratignure... ça saigne encore on dirait ! » constata-t-il.

Alors qu'elle se tenait face à lui, mâchoire crispée et yeux noirs de colère, le défiant d'oser s'approcher encore, elle sentit l'humidité émaner de son avant-bras. Elle contrôla alors le bandage qui commençait à s'imprégner de plus en plus de sang. Bientôt des gouttes perlèrent au bout de ses doigts et tombèrent sur le parquet en émettant un petit bruit de cliquetis. Alors qu'elle fixait le filet de sang qui glissait le long de son bras, elle sentit soudain sa bouche devenir sèche, lui laissant un goût amer à l'intérieur, sa respiration s'intensifia et sa vue se brouilla progressivement. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais vu du sang. Non l'Evil Queen était bien placée pour avoir vu le sang couler à plusieurs reprises... Mais cette fois, c'était différent. C'était son propre sang qui coulait et ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé !

Soudain, elle sentit son cœur se soulever et un voile noir lui tomba devant les yeux. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et une légère plainte avant de chavirer le long du mur... Il fallut quelques secondes à David pour analyser toute la scène et se rendre compte que son ennemie de tous les temps, ce monstre, cette sorcière, était en train de perdre totalement pied. Cependant, on pouvait lire dans les yeux du jeune homme un mélange d'inquiétude et d'hésitation et sa réaction fut sans appel.

Dans un réflexe complètement instinctif, il se rua sur Regina pour arrêter sa chute. « Oh oh oh ! » s'écria-t-il avant de se pencher et de l'attraper par la taille tout en la maintenant contre le mur. La Reine émit un léger gémissement lorsque le Prince passa ses bras sous ses épaules et ses genoux pour la soulever dans les airs telle une poupée de chiffon. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule du Prince qui pouvait à présent percevoir un souffle léger lui chatouiller le cou.

Il monta les marches de l'entrée deux par deux et se dirigea rapidement vers le salon alors qu'il ressentait déjà le liquide tiède imprégner sa propre chemise. Machinalement, la jeune femme à demi-consciente était venue agripper de sa main droite le col de Charming.

L'esprit partiellement altéré, Regina pensa rapidement qu'elle aurait pu réagir... Qu'elle aurait ''du'' réagir. Se forcer à ouvrir les yeux, se recharger grâce à la magie ou encore arracher le cœur qui battait sous son poing fermement cramponné au blouson de son ''assaillant''... N'importe quelle alternative qui aurait pu la tirer de là ! Mais une autre partie d'elle-même lui criait de lâcher prise et de se laisser aller, là, maintenant, dans les bras de cet homme qui semblait vouloir la protéger pour la première fois de sa vie. Ressentant une chaleur bienveillante l'envelopper entièrement qui se dégageait du corps de David, elle finit par capituler et se fut le trou noir...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ce second chapitre est un peu spécial puisqu'il n'a pas été écrit par moi ! Ma "charmante" correctrice s'est enfin décidée à écrire une scène d'une fanfic et je suis très fière d'elle car j'adore son style :D_**

**_Merci ma Lud _**

Son esprit embué n'arrivait pas à discerner les bruits lointains qui parvenaient jusqu'à elle. Elle s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux mais sa vision était trop floue pour apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentit nauséeuse.

Dans un ultime effort, Regina chercha dans ses souvenirs les plus récents. Des images du sang qui s'écoulait de son bras s'imposèrent immédiatement à son esprit. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors que la peur ressentie plus tôt refit surface.

C'est alors qu'elle perçut une présence à ses côtés.

D'un mouvement brusque elle tenta de se redresser mais une main sur sa blessure et une voix autoritaire l'arrêtèrent aussitôt « Si vous bougez encore une fois, je vous laisse vous vider de votre sang ! »

Regina se tourna en direction de la voix et aperçut Charming à sa droite. Des bandages, désinfectants et autres produits médicaux étaient étalés sur la table basse sur laquelle le Prince s'était assis. Elle comprit alors qu'ils étaient dans son salon, elle allongée sur le divan et lui en train de soigner sa blessure.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » demanda Regina sur un ton ferme.

« Vous vous êtes évanouie... Je ne vous savais pas aussi sensible à la vue du sang... » lui répondit-il avec ironie.

Le visage de la Reine se durcit et elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager avec plus de vivacité. Le Prince, qui avait anticipé ce geste, maintint fermement d'une main le bras blessé et de l'autre, il exerça une pression sur le corps de Regina de sorte qu'elle se trouva bloquée. Puis David approcha dangereusement son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de sa ''patiente''.

« Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois ! Votre blessure est importante et vous avez besoin de soins urgents ! Si vous ne coopérez pas je vous laisse ici et je préviens l'hôpital...Toute la ville sera au courant. Votre choix... »

Régina réfléchit rapidement et finalement céda. Il avait raison. Elle se voyait mal arriver à l'hôpital le bras en sang. Les habitants se demanderaient ce qu'elle avait encore fait et pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas sa magie pour se guérir... Et surtout elle ne voulait pas qu'Henry s'inquiète.

« Entendu ! Vous me soignez et après vous repartez comme vous êtes venu ! » ordonna la Reine.

David ne soutint pas plus longtemps son regard noir et s'éloigna à une distance raisonnable.

Regina se releva doucement pour se mettre en position demi-assise afin de mieux respirer. Dans ce mouvement elle ne remarqua pas de suite que son peignoir s'était entre ouvert pour laisser exposer ses longues et fines jambes. Le Prince, lui, nota ce que lui offrait ce changement de position et rougit presque aussitôt. Il détourna le regard et se racla la gorge afin de mieux se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina alors qu'elle ajustait son peignoir. « Les hommes sont tous pareils, aussi valeureux qu'ils le prétendent » pensa t-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

« Et bien David Nolan, depuis quand regardes-tu les jambes des autres femmes ? » s'interrogea-t-il. « Ce n'est même pas une ''femme'', c'est cette abjecte sorcière qui a tenté de blesser tous ceux que tu aimes... Ça n'empêche que je ne peux nier qu'elle a de jolies jambes ! » nota-t-il. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Concentre toi ! » s'ordonna-t-il en secouant la tête énergiquement.

Il se tourna sur la table basse pour déposer dans un récipient le coton usagé avec lequel il avait désinfecté la blessure de sa ''patiente'' rebelle. De son autre main, il continuait de faire pression sur la plaie de sorte qu'elle ne ressaigna pas. Puis il trifouilla sur la table pour chercher ses fameux pansements steristrip qui agissent comme des points. Il n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion d'utiliser la trousse de secours qui se trouvait dans sa voiture de fonction mais il savait qu'elle était très complète. Il allait apposer le premier petit pansement quand il vit que Regina commençait à hyperventiler.

Elle venait d'amener sa main sur son front devenu subitement moite et une grimace apparut sur son visage. « Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? » demanda le Prince visiblement un peu inquiet.

« Non ! » lâcha la Reine sur un ton sec. « Je crois que je vais être malade ! » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et posa la main sur sa bouche pour tenter de calmer le malaise montant.

David arqua les sourcils d'un air surpris et presque amusé « Ouah ! C'est une grande première ! D'abord vous tombez dans les ''pommes''... » Quelle ironie songea-t-il... « Et maintenant vous allez vomir dev... »

« Taisez-vous Charming ! » ordonna-t-elle en essayant de se contenir.

Le jeune homme soupira en esquissant un petit sourire. « Vous voulez une bassine ? » proposa-t-il en ricanant discrètement.

« Continuez de vous moquer de moi et je vous jure que c'est sur vous que je vais vomir ! » Son ton sonnait vraiment comme une menace. Si on pouvait appeler ça une menace. Mais le Prince Charming n'était pas du genre à tirer sur l'oiseau blessé.

« Ok ! Appuyez sur votre blessure à ma place. Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau ! » Elle s'exécuta et David se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, se rassit sur la table basse et tendit le verre à sa malheureuse patiente. « Buvez quelques gorgées et respirez calmement, ça va passer ! » Sa voix était maintenant plus douce et plus paternaliste ce qui irrita légèrement Regina.

Elle ignora son conseil compatissant, s'assit au bord du canapé et posa les pieds au sol.

Pendant qu'elle buvait en silence, le Prince se remit une nouvelle fois à sa tâche fermement décidé à en finir avec cette situation... inhabituelle dira-t-on. Il s'appliqua à coller les pansements un à un avec précision pendant que sa malade maintenait son visage contre son verre d'eau fraîche. Elle garda les yeux fermés un moment et se concentra pour tenter de se détendre. Dieu qu'elle se sentait mal. La vue de son propre sang, la douleur, le malaise, les nausées, l'alcool qu'elle avait avalé tôt dans la matinée... Tous ces facteurs la faisaient se sentir si faible. Et elle évita de rajouter le fait que son pire ennemi jouait les chevaliers servants avec elle. Écoeurant. Mais quelque part ''brave''. « Si on m'avait dit qu'il fallait en passer par tout ça pour obtenir une rédemption j'aurais déchiré le contrat et j'aurais brûlé cette ville et ses habitants jusqu'au dernier ! » s'imagina-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Mais c'était trop dur à supporter. Elle leva soudain une main vers le ciel « Ça suffit ! Je n'en peux plus ! Un bon coup de magie et je ne souffrirai plus ! » lança-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à agiter les doigts dans les airs. « Non non non ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? » protesta Charming en attrapant son bras pour arrêter son sortilège guérisseur. Il planta son regard dans le sien ce qui la déstabilisa un peu. « Vous avez oublié votre promesse à Henry ? Pas de magie ! » la morigéna le Prince.

Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque de l'étreinte de Charming en lui lançant un regard arrogant « Il n'en saura rien si vous ne caftez pas ! » commanda la Reine sur un ton qui sonnait comme un avertissement.

« C'est valable aussi pour vous ! » ajouta le Prince avec un signe de la tête.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Regina avec un petit mouvement interrogatif des épaules.

« L'autre jour vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez vous racheter, faire des efforts et ne plus utiliser la magie. » David prit tout d'un coup une expression calme et rassurante « Ce genre d'expérience peut vous aider dans votre quête de rédemption. Aussi désagréable soit-elle, elle peut vous en apprendre sur vous ! » expliqua-t-il en hochant le menton.

Regina fut surprise dans un premier temps puis détacha son regard des yeux bleus de Charming. Elle s'esclaffa ensuite « Je vous fais tant pitié que ça pour que vous jouiez les psychanalystes avec moi Docteur Charmant ? »

« Oh voyons Regina, qui peut bien avoir pitié de vous ? » ironisa le Prince avec complaisance. « Vous avez pris des dizaines de vies, arraché des cœurs à tour de bras, traumatisé toute une génération de la forêt enchantée, mis des villages à feu et à sang, lancé une malédiction qui nous a tout pris, vous nous avez utilisés, vous vous êtes prise pour dieu ! » asséna-t-il sans aucune sensibilité.

La visage de la Reine se ferma lorsqu'elle aperçut le petit sourire en coin du Prince alors qu'il reprenait son travail de collage. Il était manifestement très fier d'avoir vidé son sac et piqué Regina la où ça fait mal. Elle essaya de protester mais son cœur se serra et la nausée refit surface. Était-ce à cause du malaise ou de la vérité foudroyante que lui avait envoyé le Prince en pleine figure ?

Elle déglutit. Elle ne quitta pas Charming des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, l'étudiant, essayant de pénétrer son esprit, le détestant et l'approuvant à la fois pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Qu'elle s'était prise pour dieu. « Je... » elle soupira d'un air excédé « … laissez tomber ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! » Résignée à continuer sa phrase, elle finit par détourner la tête en respirant rapidement pour se calmer. Comment avait-il réussi à la vexer de la sorte ?

Alors que le collage des pansements touchait presque à son but, David se prit à observer discrètement la Reine du coin de l'oeil. Il comprit qu'elle était quelque peu froissée et paraissait irritée. Là, tout de suite, la laisser rager intérieurement n'était peut-être pas une bonne solution. Il opta pour briser la glace rapidement avant que la foudre ne s'abatte sur lui « C'est lui qui vous a fait ça ? »

Regina ne comprit pas la question de suite et fronça les sourcils « Qui a fait quoi ? »

« Cette blessure ? C'est votre fiancé qui vous a fait ça ? » demanda Charming avec insistance. En entendant le mot ''fiancé'' elle grinça des dents. « Il ne voulait pas... Il n'était pas lui ! C'est sans importance ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Regina que s'est-il passé ? Vous pouvez me le dire, je ne vous jugerai pas, ni lui, ni vous ! » affirma le Prince avec une expression compréhensive.

« Il... » elle hésita quelques secondes « il m'a attaqué ! » Sa voix se mit a trembler alors qu'elle replongeait une nouvelle fois dans le bleu azur des yeux de son chevalier du moment. « Il était lui... et l'espace d'un moment il n'était plus lui ! » elle renifla alors qu'elle sentait les larmes monter. « Il a attrapé un cure sabot accroché au mur et je... je n'ai pas tenté de l'arrêter ! Je me suis juste protégée avec mon bras. C'est après, lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il souffrait trop et que je devais abréger ses souffrances que j'ai... » elle étouffa un sanglot et ne put soutenir le regard bienveillant de David jusqu'au bout.

Comprenant sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie toute la détresse de cette femme, Charming hésita quelques secondes à poser la question mais il brûlait de savoir « Donc cet homme... C'était votre ''True Love'' n'est-ce pas ?! »

La Reine serra les poings pour réaffirmer sa supériorité. Elle se redressa et reprit son air impassible « Il l'était ! » Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sans doute un peu gêné d'avoir posé une question aussi indiscrète. « Ça vous choque ?! » continua-t-elle.

Il se racla la gorge « Hum ! Et bien c'est juste que ça me paraît... » Il cherchait ses mots mais semblait s'enfoncer lentement dans son erreur que lui avait coûté sa curiosité. « Enfin je n'imaginais pas ça... Vous ! Avoir... vous savez ?!

« Oh ! Quelqu'un comme moi vous voulez dire ?! Que le ''monstre'' puisse aimer passionnément et être aimé en retour ?! » ironisa Regina avec un sourire désabusé.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » protesta le Prince en lui refaisant face une nouvelle fois. « Mais vous l'avez pensé ! » enchaîna la Reine en haussant les sourcils et relevant le menton.

Charming soupira bruyamment. Il stoppa une nouvelle fois son travail et se mit a jouer avec un pansement dans la main. Il cherchait à se donner un peu de contenance. « Ok ! C'est juste que... Comprenez-moi ! C'est difficile d'imaginer... de vous imaginer, vous, la Reine Maléfique, avoir une histoire d'amour qui ressemble à celle que j'entretiens avec Snow ! » Ils se toisèrent du regard un instant. Regina tentait de ne rien laisser transparaître au niveau émotionnel mais il était indéniable que le regard, à la fois fort et doux, du Prince avait son effet sur elle. Elle se maudissait presque de le laisser pénétrer dans un de ses souvenirs les plus précieux. « Snow vous connaît depuis bien plus longtemps et du plus loin que je me souvienne, me concernant, vous avez toujours été une personne dangereuse à mes yeux sans pitié, sans compassion, sans limite ! » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et un petit sourire embarrassé se dessina sur ses lèvres « C'est nouveau pour moi. De me dire que vous n'avez pas toujours été the Evil Queen ! »

Devant cette déclaration, Regina ne réagit pas tout de suite et préféra étudier l'expression gênée de David. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que cet homme avait toujours pensé d'elle. Et jamais elle n'aurait cru que ça puisse la toucher ainsi. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache « Dites-moi Charming y'a-t-il un petit quelque chose qui ne vous rebute pas chez moi ? Me détestez-vous au plus haut point ? » demanda-t-elle le plus sincèrement du monde.

« Je ne vous déteste pas ! » affirma sans hésitation le Prince. « Je déteste Evil Queen ! Elle a fait souffrir les êtres que j'aime, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! » lâcha-il en collant le dernier pansement sur la blessure de sa patiente.

C'est alors qu'un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Regina resta immobile comme si ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. Son mal-être du aux événements de la journée et de la veille et cette conversation lui avaient fait énormément de mal. Pourtant elle se sentait plus sereine, plus apaisée... Comme si elle n'était plus seule. Comme si un sentiment de confiance s'était établi entre elle et son ennemi.

David s'empara d'une bande qu'il commença à entourer autour du bras de la Reine. Bizarrement, lui aussi se sentait plus décontracté que d'habitude en présence de celle qui fut sa plus grande ennemie. Peut-être était-il temps de trouver une alternative à toutes ces querelles, ces guerres, ces souffrances... Parler était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour avancer sur le chemin d'une possible trêve. Bien décidé à tâter le terrain, il se racla la gorge tout en gardant les yeux baissés « hum ! En fait j'apprécie votre sourire ! » murmura-t-il en rougissant.

Regina, qui était complètement perdue dans ses pensées, le regard vide, sursauta brièvement. « Excusez-moi ?! »

« Oui ! Vous m'avez demandé s'il y a quelque chose qui ne me rebute pas chez vous. Je vous ai répondu, c'est votre sourire ! » réitéra David avec un sourire avenant.

Bouche entrouverte, l'ancienne Maire cligna des yeux rapidement alors que son cœur venait de rater un battement. « Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? »

« Attention ! J'aime votre sourire quand il est sincère. C'est rare de le voir mais c'est déjà arrivé, disons une fois ou deux. » corrigea le Prince.

Regina en resta médusée durant un court moment et s'écria : « Ouah ! C'est une grande première ! D'abord vous jouez le Prince Charmant avec moi... » Quelle ironie songea-t-elle... « Et maintenant vous me faites des compli... »

« Oh taisez-vous donc ! » la coupa Charming. Il se surprit lui-même à rire de la facilité avec laquelle cette femme retournait toujours la situation à son avantage. « OK ! Belle reprise de ma phrase et très bien envoyée. Vous êtes douée ! »

La Reine fronça les sourcils et parut amusée. Il avait piqué sa curiosité « Et donc à quel moment avez-vous entraperçu ce fameux sourire sincère ? » demanda-t-elle fièrement.

David s'empara d'un ruban de scotch et déchira un bout avec les dents pour finaliser son bandage. « Vous vous souvenez de cette fameuse soirée lasagnes alors que je n'étais encore que David Nolan l'amnésique? »

Regina eut un petit mouvement de recul et se gratta le cuir chevelu machinalement. « Ah oui ! La fameuse soirée lasagnes ! » se remémora-t-elle en se raclant la gorge d'un air gêné.

« Et bien il y avait quelque chose de sincère dans vos yeux et dans votre sourire, je me trompe peut-être mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti ! » fit Charming en acquiesçant d'un mouvement de la tête. Puis, il positionna le ruban adhésif sur le bandage et en termina enfin avec son travail de secourisme.

La Reine soupira nerveusement et dévisagea le Prince « c'était... C'était stupide de ma part de tenter de vous séduire ! Ceci étant dit vous avez raison, une partie de moi ne jouait pas, et lorsqu'on se sent seul on est prêt à tout pour obtenir un peu de réconfort. » Après cet aveu elle baissa la tête se sentant légèrement honteuse. « De toute façon, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance, vous êtes incorruptible. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas dupe, plus aucun homme ne m'approchera après tout ce qu'il s'est passé! » déclara-t-elle avec une part de mélancolie dans le regard.

David se frotta les mains et les posa sur ses genoux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure se demandant s'il allait lui répondre et lui faire part de son sentiment... « Ok ! Je ne devrais sans doute pas vous le dire de peur que vous vous en serviez contre moi mais... » il se passa la main sur le front et se frotta les lèvres « … soyez-en sûre, s'il n'y avait pas eu Snow ou Kathryn et que ça n'avait pas été le bordel dans ma vie à ce moment là... » il plongea son regard dans celui de la Reine «... j'aurais craqué ! » révéla le Prince avec un sourire enjôleur sur le visage.

Même avec toute la volonté du monde, Regina n'aurait pu empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade à ce moment précis. Comment cet idiot avait-il réussi à l'ébranler, à la toucher, à l'émouvoir et à lui faire abaisser sa garde ? De longues secondes se succédèrent durant lesquelles le Prince et la Reine ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Seul le souffle de leur respiration se percevait faiblement dans le salon de Regina. Peut-être étaient-ils seuls au monde à cet instant là ?

Sentant la situation de plus en plus gênante, David tapa des mains sur ses cuisses « bien ! Vous êtes comme neuve. Et ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas parloter avec vous mais j'ai des choses à faire. » En disant cela, il se leva et se pencha sur la table basse pour rassembler tout son matériel. « Il faudra changer le pansement quand même fréquemment et essayez de ne pas trop gesticuler, ou même arracher des cœurs... ou n'importe quoi d'autre, vous risqueriez de rouvrir la plaie. » indiqua-t-il en se moquant lui-même de sa blague déplacée.

La Reine le suivait des yeux inconsciemment, étudiant ses gestes, buvant toutes ses paroles, traçant du regard les courbes de ses épaules et de sa mâchoire... Ok il était indéniable qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait un faible pour cet... cet abruti notoire ! Un gros faible ! Mais comment reprendre le contrôle et ne pas le laisser penser qu'il avait réussi à l'amadouer avec ses yeux bleus de séducteur de pacotille ?

Le Prince referma la trousse de secours et se planta à côté du canapé. « Sur ce, votre Majesté, veuillez m'excuser mais je dois prendre congé ! » s'exclama-t-il en faisant une révérence discrète.

La Reine leva les sourcils au ciel et roula des yeux « vous êtes ridicule mon cher Prince Charming ! » lança-t-elle sarcastiquement et dédaigneusement.

« Moi au moins je ne me suis pas évanouie à la vue du sang ! » la contra malicieusement David avec un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

Parfaitement offusquée par le petit jeu du Prince, Regina resta bouche bée. Mais bientôt, le malaise se dissipa et les yeux de la Reine redevinrent subitement noirs et inquiétants. « Que cela soit clair mon cher Prince Charming, vous allez repartir comme vous êtes venu et vous ne parlerez à personne de ce qu'il s'est passé, et surtout pas à votre précieuse Snow quand elle rentrera du pays des fées, des lutins et des papillons roses, est-ce bien clair ? » menaça-t-elle avec tout l'aplomb dont elle était capable.

Déçu, le sourire sur le visage de David s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il comprit que les choses n'allaient pas changer de si tôt. Il répondit positivement en hochant la tête. Ils se toisèrent du regard une dernière fois cherchant à s'intimider mutuellement. Charming fut le premier à céder et fit un pas en arrière avant de se retourner et disparaître dans la salle à manger. Il se dirigea vers la sortie en rageant intérieurement de constater qu'elle ne lâchait pas prise facilement. Bon dieu que cette sorcière était coriace. Elle semblait indomptable.

Mais étrangement ça lui était quelque part égal. Il savait maintenant que quand sa femme rentrerait il lui dirait. Il lui dirait qu'il a vu la femme dont elle parlait. Cette sensibilité, cette fragilité, cette sincérité profonde n'appartenaient pas à l'Evil Queen. Oui, il lui dirait que l'amie et la confidente qu'elle a perdue existent toujours. Il quitta finalement la demeure de l'ancien Maire avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.


End file.
